


one Friendship, one Love, one Day

by LauraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Castiel, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, Musician Dean, Mutual Pining, Parent John Winchester, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraWinchester/pseuds/LauraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24.August 1997<br/>Castiel and Dean run into one another on their last day of Sophomore year in High School. When Dean is forced to take care of the other male, a strange friendship begins to evolve. Tomorrow they must go their separate ways for the summer. So where will they be on this day next year? And the year after that? And the year that follows?</p><p>------HIATUS-------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophomore year – 24.August 1997

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers :D  
> Here is one another of my pieces of work. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to communicate your feelings to me whether positive or negative :3  
> This fic is based on the novel/movie 'One Day' by David Nicholls and heavily inspired by a RP I had with the AO3 writer and friend SamanthaxSecret. Although the RP didn't lead into anything grand at the end it was fun and very inspiring. I used some of the ideas described in them so some credit definitely goes to that lovely lady  
> Secondly great great thanks to the amazing HesElectric who despite writing his own, first fic right now still found the time to edit and beta-read my chapters, being great to work with and an even greater friend.  
> Thanks to both of you!  
> That being said, I'm not trying to copy or duel the work of Nicholls. The principle of having the same day one year later is used but other than that the story obviously evolves very differently. My writing style is nowhere near as good as his and I'm not even trying to have a plot as great as his but I hope this makes you happy still :D  
> Thank you for your attention and enjoy the fic my lovely readers <3  
> Updates will be once a week every Saturday (I hope I'll manage heh) and tags will be added as I go along

His hand was the only thing keeping his head from smashing into the table. The last hour was the most horrible drag and Dean couldn't help but stare at the watch above the door. The hands moved but the time didn't seem to pass at all. If anything it felt like it was standing still only for Dean to get more annoyed with the situation. Not only did he hate maths but there was also twenty minutes left until the summer holidays officially started and the heat that eventually crept into the classroom was getting intolerable. Deans eyes closed in boredom - maybe if he slept for the last twenty minutes the time would go by faster - before his teachers shouted the living hell out of him for being asleep. For a moment Dean feared that dick would give him detention on the last day of school, Mr. Roman would be the first teacher to pull shit like that, but he only insulted him a minute longer and forced him to solve an equation. Dean was obviously lost which earned him laughter from his classmates and another tirade from his teacher but he couldn't have cared less.

The next time he looked at the watch hanging above the framed version of freedom it was only five minutes left and Dean could survive that. Especially if he continued to stare at the black board while thinking about far better things than equations. Thinking about his plans for the summer, for example, helped. So Dean did that. He kept his eyes open but his mind was long gone.

Like every year Dean would run out of the door and to his car. He would drive over to Sammy's school to pick his little brother up and then they would rush home like they always do. They would listen to AC/DC and Sam would act like he hates the music but eventually he would hum along, thinking Dean doesn't hear it and Dean being the good big brother he is won't tell Sam anything about hearing everything because he can tell that his baby brother is shy about it so why call him out on it. They would get home and their father would be there already busy with packing the truck. As usual Sammy would protest vehemently about how he doesn't want to go hunting, how he hates being in the woods for two weeks with nothing but his father and his brother. John would tell him the same thing he tells his boys every year about 'spending some quality time with what is left of their family' and Sam would feel guilty for his attitude. His mother, Mary, passed when Sam was still an infant and John wanted to spend time with his boys, since they were all he had left. 

Dean had to giggle at that because whenever Sam eventually turns around and runs upstairs to pack his stuff like John expects them to, the two older Winchesters share a good old high-five and laugh about how that sentence worked every single time. Sure, John loved Mary, he probably always would, but it had been ten years since she had passed, and John Winchester was not going to spend the rest of his life crying over something he could not change. Although John missed his wife, and Dean knew for a fact that he did, he used that trick to get Sam to do things the boy usually would not do. Example being the annual hunting trip in the woods the youngest Winchester could not stand. Dean would usually be mad at his father for forcing his son into something with such a cruel guilt trip but given the circumstance, Dean had to agree that his father had a point. It was only the three of them left and they spent far too little time together.

John worked a lot, trying his best to get enough money for the three of them, Dean had school and a variety of social events to attend and Sammy was the quiet nerd, always locked up in his room to either to study or play with that new computer of his. Dean never was a fan of computer game, considered them unhealthy, which is a large part of why he agreed with his fathers emotional blackmail. In the woods there are no computers or luxuries of any kind, not even a toilet or shower. They ate what they hunted and they slept under the stars. Dean enjoyed the simple pleasures in life, particularly spending time in nature and in fresh air. Dean often hiked, and even swam in the pristine lakes during these trips, and of course he hunted. After a long arduous school year, Dean found firing a rifle an excellent way to release all his tension and let off some steam. It helped that he enjoyed feasting on venison and various other game around the campfire.

Dean snapped awake form his daydream when the bell rang. He had silently packed his bag early in preparation to storm out of the classroom before the teacher could even finish to wish his students a safe, happy summer holiday. He was the first one in the hall, being a Quarterback really did wonders for his speed, as he ran towards the exit Dean smashed into another student standing at his locker, Dean's bulk unfortunately knocked the boy off his feet a good six or seven feet from where he had been standing moments prior.

Deans stopped instantly, inhaling sharply. He hadn't seen the guy, too focused on escaping the school grounds. Dean ran towards him out of concern and kneeled at his side. Apparently the other guy had landed on his face because his nose was bleeding profusely. Slowly, holding his head with one hand, obviously being in horrible pain, the boy sat up. Deans checked him for any other wounds but luckily his head was more or less without injury. He could not see any blood, but did feel the beginnings of an egg shaped lump forming on the crown of his head.

Dean eyed the boy, who looked dazed and confused, probably trying to process what had just happened. His second year of High school was almost over but he couldn't remember ever having seen the boy lying in his arms right now. It was strange because the guy did not particularly look the part of an invisible wallflowers. He had intensely blue eyes and hair that reminded Dean of ebony. Dean was sure that beneath all the blood this guy was actually quite handsome, so he could not understand the enigma in front of him.

"Are you okay? Who are you?"

The boy looked at him and gripped Deans collar. "I am an angel of the lord", he answered and Dean had to bite his lower lip in order to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. The guy said it with such conviction and clarity, like it were the most obvious thing that he was in fact an angel. His deep voice added to the dramatic effect and Dean couldn't help but smirk. The poor guy had to have had an awful concussion and it shouldn't have been as funny to Dean as it was, because he was, after all, the reason for it.

"Yeah, I know what you are, man. The question is who are you", Dean tried again.

"My name is Castiel."

"Ah Castiel it is. Have a last name too?"

"Novak. Castiel Novak."

"Good. I need that information for the school nurse."

Suddenly the guy, Castiel apparently, stood up. He was a bit shaky on his feet and had to lean against the lockers but at least he was standing. He was holding his head, a painful moan escaped him. Moments later he seemed to realize the blood. Dean expected all kinds of reactions, from panic to tears, he even braced for a total freak out, but instead Castiel simply reached for the back pocket of his pants, expression as neutral as it gets, retrieved a handkerchief with his initials embroidered into one of the corners and carefully cleaned his face with it. Then held the thing to his nose until the bleeding finally stopped before he looked at Dean.

"It's the last day of school. The school nurse left hours ago," he simply explained.

Dean did not expect such rational behaviour. He did not expect Castiel to treat this as a minor wound and unimportant nose bleed instead of a heavy concussion.

"Well the hospital it is then. I'm gonna drive you", Dean suggested.

"You don't have to do that, Dean. I am fine."

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked surprised.  
Castiel frowned at that, tilting his head to the side as he scrutinized Dean. With his face clear of blood, Dean's focused shifted to the blue of the boy's eyes which seemed even more intense without the contrasting dark red as they stared into Dean's own green eyes like he was attempting to read his mind or something. It made Dean uncomfortable, but he was the reason Castiel had a concussion. The least he could do was to shut up about the guys quirks.

"Just as you, I am a Sophomore in this school."

"I thought you might be an exchange student or something. I've never seen you before."

"Dean, we share the same grade and a lot of courses. You must have seen me but you ignored my existence."

"I didn't ignore your existence, man. I just...didn't notice you", Dean defended himself.

'This was horribly awkward' Dean thought to himself. First he ran into the guy and the next minute it turned out that they had been sharing the same classes for a good two years. How fucked up must he have been for never noticing a guy like Castiel. The contrast between his light eyes and his dark hair and tanned skin was kind of special and really rare, something not even Dean could have ignored.

"I don't mind, really. I don't care about social conventions so we couldn't have met on any of the parties you usually attend to."

"How do you know about that?!"

"You are Dean Winchester. Everyone knows everything about you. Even the wallflowers hiding in the library."

"I never said you were a -", Dean began but was cut of by Castiels dismissive gesture. 

"Your facial expression implied it and I am not insulted by it. As I said I don't care about social conventions or company. I enjoy my own company far more than the company of the people you call your 'friends'."

"Well...whatever. I'm gonna get you to the nearest hospital and then I'm gonna leave cause I have amazing plans for the summer and I don't want to be late."

"I don't need a hospital. I am fine. Go and enjoy your summer."

"You have a concussion, man. You do need a hospital."

“I told you, I am fine. Why do you think I have a concussion.”

Dean wasn't sure anymore. The guys vocabulary and language was better than his would ever be, no matter what just happened to him. He was standing straight and he didn't look pained at all. The bleeding had stopped and Castiel really seemed to be fine so maybe he could just...no! No, the guy needed a hospital.

“You told me you were an angel of the lord, dude. That sounds like a concussion to me.”

Maybe it was a trick of light or anything but Dean could have sworn that Castiel blushed. But with a blink of his eyes the pink colour was gone and Dean began to wonder whether he was the one with a concussion.

“You are right. I should not take any risks with my health.”

“Thank you”, Dean sighed. “Now let's get the hell out of here before the Freshmen are allowed to leave and we both end up concussed. Believe me, those little brats are worse then I am.”

Dean gently gripped Castiels arm and pulled him along and out of the school. The second he got the guy into his car and the doors were closed the sound of shouting teenagers filled the parking lot and a whole army of them pushed their way out of a door that was too small for such a large amount of small monsters. It seemed like an eternity since Dean was one of them, a Freshman. 

He shook his head to forget the memories of last year floating inside his head, being eyed carefully by his seatmate, and started the engine. The second the car was filled with Blue Oyster Cult instead of the thick silence Dean relaxed into the car and began to hum along to the music. From time to time he glanced over at Castiel but he was sitting straight in his seat, almost like he had some kind of stick up his ass, and stared out of the front window not saying a words or even moving. For a moment Dean asked himself whether Castiel was even breathing. That was until Cheap Trick's 'Lucifer' began to play and caught Castiels attention. He stared at the source of the music and tilted his head to the side, focusing on the lyrics and quietly humming along.

“Cas?”

Nothing.

“Cas”, Dean tried a little louder. No reaction. “Castiel?!”

“Yes?”

“Now you react?!”

“Well you called me”, Castiel explained calmly.

“Why didn't you react the first time?" Dean asked.

“I did.”

“No, you didn't. I said Cas twice.”

“What is a Cas?”

“You...”

“My name is Castiel, not Cas.”

“Your name is complicated, that's what it is. Cas is a short version of it.”

“I am named after the angel of Thursday.”

“Explains why it's so strange. Your parent's religious?”

“My mother, very. My father left when I was five.”

“Oh...I am sorry. I know how that feels. I mean, losing a parent.”

“Did you lose a parent? Your mother, maybe?”

“Yeah. How do you know.”

“The extremely masculine way you act around women and occasionally even men you see as rivals shows the lack of a female influence.”

“Woah, there Sherlock. Don't need you fucking around with my brain.”

“That was not my intention. Actually, my question was merely based on observation”, Castiel explained. “I apologize for any inconveniences.”

“Hey, don't worry. I am just not used to people reading me like that...or caring.”

“That is a pity. I bet you are an interesting person.”

Dean laughed shyly before he said: “Not really. I go to school, I take care of my little brother Sammy and then I go home only to go out again. I mean I move a lot but it's not some grand adventure.”

“You have a little brother?”

“Yes, Sam. He is four years younger than me and honestly I love him more than anything in the world. He never got to meet our mother, really. And since Dad is at work so much because he needs to earn enough for the three of us and we eat like animals he is barely home too.”

“So you raised him.”

“I dare to say so, yes.”

“How very noble of you. My mother has the same problem. She had Balthazar, me and Anna to take care of but she never failed to drown each of us in her love. It was a very warm upbringing, albeit strict and religious.”

“Your mom sounds really nice," Dean said after a while.

“Oh, she is. It's hard to take care of three children that are barely alike and therefore have very different wishes and needs and yet she always manages to make us all happy. I respect her deeply for that ability.”

After that Dean didn't say another word. Cas sure as hell was a strange guy but he seemed to have his heart in the right place. He also liked the way the boy spoke about his mother, with so much love and tenderness where he usually seemed to be rather neutral. Dean remembered his mother, remembered the love Castiel had just described and wished to have that back. It was the first time in years that he thought of his mother and he missed her a lot more than he was willing to admit.

“We're here,” he said after he had parked the car in front of the hosoital.

“Thank you”, Cas said as he got out.

“Wait. Do you honestly think I'll let you go alone?”

“Well...you said you had plans for the summer. I assume you want to spend some time with your brother and father and I don't want to hinder you from doing so. Especially since your father seems to be at home too rarely.”

“Man, I got you an concussion and you care about my summer holidays?”

“Yes. Is that bad?”

“No! No, not it's not. But dammit, don't worry. I'm cool to come with.”

Dean got out of the car and the went into the building with Cas by his side. They talked about their summers and their siblings. Cas told Dean everything about his older brother Balthazar who was really funny and sarcastic and usually ignored Cas but the second someone said something mean about him would threaten to kill them. And he talked about his sister Anna whom he fights a lot with because she always wants to have what Castiel has and tends to be rather selfish but he still loves her.

Dean is amazed at how smart Castiel is and how caring. He asked Dean what felt like a thousand questions never crossing any boundaries and simply for the purpose of knowing more about him. Cas generally seemed to care and Dean had to admit that he didn't mind it. He liked the way Cas laughed about his jokes and the way he sounded and looked when he did so. 

They were just talking about their favourite books, Cas had read thousands and Dean knew at least a couple of them and for once didn't have to hide how much he liked to read, when a young girl their age stormed into the hospital room the triage nurses had put Castiel in for the moment until a doctor could properly tend to him. She was out of breath, her red hair tousled and glaring Dean down.

'If looks could kill', Dean thought to himself.

“You”, she growled, pointing at him.

“Me?" Dean winced.

“Don't play innocent with me, Winchester. I know you are the one who body-slammed poor Castiel and put him here. What did he ever do to you to deserve this? I mean he even keeps away from you and your football gorillas after one of them threatened to flush his head down the toilet! What more do you want?" she spat out angrily.

Dean stared at Cas who suddenly looked away, eyes seeming somewhat pained. This was the first time Dean heard about any kind of threats from his team mates.

“Charlie”, Castiel said. “It was not on purpose. He didn't look and ran into me. I am perfectly fine. It was an accident.”

“You better be, Cas. Otherwise I'm gonna kick his sorry ass...and I mean in real life.”

“How noble of you, Queen”, Castiel chuckled and for a moment Dean was lost.

“Don't worry, Charlie”, Dean said. “Castiel and I are buddies now. I'll protect him from my 'gorilla friends' as you so nicely call them. We are buddies, right?”

“I assume we did form a kind of profound bond, yes”, Castiel agreed and Dean felt happier than he had in a while.


	2. Junior year – 24. August 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the last post!! my editor was super busy and then he wanted to double and tripple check so yeah, sorry! All other mistakes are mine XD  
> Secondly, note that Dean is an idiot. He really does not grasps relationships correctectly...really not. Nore I'm not saying :D

“I am just saying that Dungeons and Dragons is by far the best game ever made. Not that the others aren't as good”, Charlie explained while Benny and Castiel nodded along.

The group of friends was sitting under the big oak on the school grounds, staring at the people around them and talking about their usual topics; school, parents, teachers and games. The last topic usually ended in a heated discussion between Dean and Charlie about what games were better and why and what kind of tactic to use. Benny was usually far too overheated to participate and Cas, who really did enjoy the games too, was too shy or uninterested into saying anything about their conversation to talk along.

Castiel was leaning against the tree, reading a book as usual, when Dean put his head into the others lap. It was nothing unusual for the two of them to touch in a way like this since they had established that Dean had a lack of intimacy in his life Cas had been his cuddling buddy and Dean liked that. Cas was soft and kind and he smelled really good so using him as a human pillow usually meant a lot of comfort, and yet Castiel's whole body stiffened and his fingers tightened around the cover of the book he was reading. Dean didn't know why Cas always reacted this way but he never addressed anything about being uncomfortable with it so Dean simply continued.

Times on Dean's couch Castiel actually relaxed into the touch. However, the moment somebody else was around, be it Charlie, Benny or even Sam whom Castiel liked almost as much as Dean – sometimes Dean feared even more than him – Castiel tensed all over and couldn't seem to enjoy the friendly touch. This time he even went so far as to raise the book even higher and literally burying his face in it to not have to look down at Dean.

I would have been a lie to say that Dean wasn't hurt by that gesture or really any gesture of this kind coming from Castiel. With Benny, with whom he never even considered being affectionate with and Charlie who had hugged him once and after that they agreed never again because both of them titled that moment as 'majorly awkward'. With Castiel everything was different. Dean was drawn to him and he liked to feel close. The other boy had such an intense aura and not to mention the warmth he seemed to radiate like he had some kind of sun inside of him making him glow and provide heat. That was at least how Dean saw it and he couldn't really ask anybody else if they felt the same about Castiel like he did because if they didn't it would mean that Deans feelings were different, that there was more between him and Castiel than friendship and that would not be good at all.

Instead of digging deeper into that strain of thought or his feelings for Castiel – that were so platonic only – Dean focused on Charlie and Benny. They were just sharing a tube of sunscreen. Charlie was ginger and light-skinned and Benny seemed to have some severe allergy against sunlight which caused the both of them to burn in the sun like vampires. Dean couldn't help but notice the way Benny helped Charlie apply the thick sunscreen on the parts of her arm she didn't reach herself or her back. It was one of those moments when Dean was about 99% sure that there was something going on between Charlie and his buddy, Benny.

He still remembered the time when they first met. It was like two worlds crashing not into each other but against each other. Charlie was the gamer, the nerd and geek. She was loud and obnoxious and just her usual self who Dean came to love with time. After she swore to kill Dean if he was to hurt Castiel they met more often due to Castiel being a common, close friend and found a lot of common interests. That of course led to Dean introducing his best friend Benny to Castiel and Charlie. Benny on the other hand was quiet, calm and this half mysterious half creepy guy with the biggest heart fitting in a human chest.

The whole event was the funniest thing that Dean had ever witnessed in his life. Since Benny worked at a bar after school they decided to meet there. Getting the highly religious and straight edge Castiel into a bar with drinking and smoking and people fucking in the toilets and the only girl Dean knew who seemed to burn whenever she saw the sun and locked herself up in her room 24/7 was a task to itself. Seeing their faces after entering said bar had been the reward. Castiel looked so utterly shocked and lost and Dean could have sworn that he had been whispering a prayer to himself while looking around. Charlie on the other hand looked disgusted, eyes wide and overwhelmed. 

That was the moment Benny came to join them. At that time Benny was already 5'11 which was enormous compared to Dean, Castiel and especially Charlie. The red-head was a good five inches smaller than Benny and had to look up to actually be able to look him into the eyes. The first time she actually saw him Charlie squeaked and stepped back. Benny had broad shoulders and tattooed arms. At that time he was already growing that kind-of-beard and his voice was deep too so Dean thought that might actually seem a bit frightening to someone like Charlie...but just like with Castiel he was completely wrong.

Charlie's whole face lit up like a thousand volt as she literally jumped at Benny and wrapped her arms around him, screaming something about him looking exactly like one of those modern pirates from one of the old stories her mother used to read to her when she was small and how much she loved that character. Benny on the other hand was perplexed for a moment but then – to Deans utter surprise – he wrapped his arms around her as well and laughed, thanking her for comparing him to said character Dean couldn't even remember the name of. Apparently Benny read the same story as he kid and the two of them spent two hours straight talking about what felt like every single chapter.

Ever since that meeting eight months ago Dean couldn't shake the feeling that there was something between the two of them. Those touches only the two of them shared, their common interests and all those other things they had in common and therefor understood about each other. Benny and Charlie also seemed to have some kind of secret they only shared with each other because whenever Dean and Cas came in and they were whispering with each other they instantly stopped and acted like nothing happened.

Whenever Dean tried to talk to Castiel about it he never even so much as listened to him. He always brushed it off, telling Dean that it was only his imagination. After all they were best friends and if there was something between them they would tell Castiel and Dean. Cas also stated that he had never seen Charlie with any guy in his entire life and they practically grew up together. And although Castiel made some fair points Dean stood by his opinion.

Those tender touches were nothing normal between a boy and a girl that were 'just friends'. Whenever he touched Castiel like that in front of anybody the other boy always reacted strangely whilst Charlie and Benny seemed to be perfectly comfortable doing stuff like that in public. On the other hand, maybe it was not that Charlie and Benny were comfortable doing it in public that bothered him, but that Castiel wasn't. Maybe, there was this quiet, small voice in the back of Deans head that told him that Cas didn't like him enough to show it in public, which hurt Deans ego. Or maybe, but only maybe, he liked Castiel more than just a friend and constantly being rejected those touches and small gestures of intimacy he desperately needed hurt his feelings more than Dean wanted to admit to himself.

The whole situation was bullshit! He was in love with his best friend, which wouldn't even be a bad thing if Dean hadn't been too stubborn to admit it to himself let alone Castiel. In addition to that his best friend was the most religious guy in the whole universe and both of them were men and as little as Dean knew about religion and the bible he knew for a fact that neither religious people nor society liked gay people. Dean wasn't even gay, not really, he was just extremely gay for Cas which didn't make the situation any easier. He tried to watch gay porn just to make sure but it didn't have the slightest effect on him. However, when he erased the faces of the two dudes fucking each other over the kitchen table and imagined him doing that to Cas, or even Cas doing it to him - god damn it - Dean shot his load faster and moaned louder than when he masturbated the first time. The whole situation was bullshit!

Of course Dean knew the whole situation was bullshit so he did what he had always done best; fucking around. There were more than enough girls that were crushing on him or simply had the need to be fucked senseless once in a while and Dean would be the last person to say no to such an offer. He liked sex and he liked having sex with women. He always made them feel good and that was precisely why they always came back for more. It was a nice way of distracting himself from the actual problem and the best part was that he could talk to his friends and his Dad about it. John usually turned out to be proud of his son when he told him about his last catch and at least Benny always high-fived him afterwards.

This time he had a sweet night with Lisa Braedon, a girl who had had a crush on him since Freshman year, and he couldn't wait to hear what his friends had to say to this. Generally Lisa was not the first person he would sleep with at all. Not that she wasn't pretty, 'cause she was, or that she wasn't his type, 'cause she was, but she was too sweet and too kind and too good. She was the typical 'Daddy's little girl' girl and he was not looking for that kind of commitment because that is exactly what those girls needed. Someone to show to they parents and their friends and be all proud of.

Dean, on the other hand, was garbage so nothing to show for and sooner or later she would realize that and it would end up in bitter fights. She would ask him to change and act more 'appropriate' and Dean had no intention of doing so. He was him, with the occasional drinking and the sleeping around, and the messing up school because he couldn't be bothered and so on. He liked the way he was and as long as his friends seemed to be okay with it too, he couldn't care less about some Lisa Braedon and what her kind of person society expected him to be.

Instead he turned in Castiels lap and toyed with his tie that, as usual, was not tied correctly. Dean didn't understand why Cas even bothered putting them on if he always did it wrong but he didn't say a word. He liked it, somehow. He liked that it made Cas unique and he liked the fact that he was usually the one who was allowed to fix it. It was pathetic what kind of touch he was clinging to, but he needed it desperately.

It took him a moment to fix Cas tie since it was harder from the position he was in. Sometimes he would get distracted while glancing up at Castiels face, only to see that the other was blushing and looking somewhat uncomfortable and distressed. At some point, when dean was almost done and wanted to steal another secret look on Cas, the other boy looked like he was about to slap his hand away or something so Dean simply hurried up with his work and let go. To annoy or bother Castiel was the last thing he wanted to do and although he felt sad he put on his dashing smile and began to talk again.

“Enough of the games, guys. It's Dean story time”, the older Winchester began to speak cheerfully.

He earned an annoyed groan from Charlie and a bitter chuckle from Benny who was mostly laughing about Charlie's reaction. Castiel barely even showed any kind of reaction. His fingers tightened a little around the cover over the book and his eyes seemed more focused, and somewhat angry and empty but other than that he didn't say anything so Dean simply continued.

“Don't act like you don't like my stories, Charlie”, he teased the red head.

“Actually, I am highly annoyed by them. Please tell me this story is not yet another one of your sexy-time-stories because I am sick of those.”

“Why? Jealous?”

“Oh yes, very. Jealous of you disrespecting women is precisely what I am feeling.”

“Disrespecting women? Calm down, Charlie. I am just having a little bit of fun, that is all.”

“You're having fun on other peoples behalf. You're hurting them by leaving them like some hot tacco or something and you don't even care.”

“So why do you? It's not like it's any of your business what I do with other girls.”

“Well maybe”, Charlie began to speak loudly. She stopped in mid sentence, looking down at her hand with a blush. “Maybe I care because I am a woman too. Ever thought of that?”

For a moment Dean was silent, then he began to laugh loudly. “Don't worry”, he said. “I wouldn't do anything like that to you.”

If possible Charlie looked even more hurt, embarrassed and angry than before, but Dean didn't notice it at all. Benny on the other hand seemed to and rested his hand around the girls shoulder. Dean watched them as Benny comforted Charlie, whispering something into her ear that Dean couldn't make out but figured was something along the lines of 'Don't take him too seriously. He doesn't mean it'. Dean simply ignore their interaction and continued his story after clearing his throat loudly.

“The tie reminded me of that one special night last week. Guys, you won't believe how kinky Lisa Braedon really is. And so flexible too. I mean what that girl can do with her body is plain amazing. I would say you should have been there but you really shouldn't have”, Dean chuckled and although Benny tried a slight smile creeping into his face too.

Charlie gave up with a groan and turned towards Dean to listen to the story, leaning against Benny still. Although the girl always said that she didn't like the stories Dean was telling and that she disapproved of what he was doing, she never actually stopped him. She never said another word after her first complaint and she always ended up listening far more interested than she gave away to be.syd  
Sometimes Dean was confused by Charlie and what she was doing but then again he was confused by a lot of people and especially women. They were complicated as hell and Dean never bothered to dive into the crazy of what women really were. What he wanted to dive into he did and more he didn't need to know for now. He had sex, he enjoyed it and the rest was unnecessary for him to know or think about.

“Anyway, good old Lisa. She wanted me to tie her up and since we didn't have any handcuffs or kinky toys like that she gave me her fathers tie and I tied her to the headboard of her bed”, Dean explained. “You should have seen her, moaning already just from tying her wrists up.”

Benny was rolling his eyes, smiling faintly at the way Dean was happily talking about his sex life, Charlies green eyes were sparkling interested and Cas...Cas didn't look amused at all. If anything the student looked furious and hurt. Suddenly, Cas slammed his book shut loudly and began standing up, not caring that Deans head was still resting on his legs.

“Please, remove your head from my lap”, he told the other boy, sounding rather harsh and distant all of a sudden.

Dean hadn't seen the boy like that ever before. His usually deep and comforting blue eyes seemed so closed off and cold it almost caused Dean to shudder in mid summer. His whole body seemed to be tensed up but not his usual shy, uncomfortable tense but rather an angry, hurt tense Dean didn't understand. Why on earth would he react like that all of a sudden. It wasn't the first time Dean talked about his sex life like that and not the first time he was lying in Castiels lap like that.

He pushed deans head off of his lap and simply stood up. He brushed off the dirt of his clothes and straightened his shoulders, about to leave his friends behind without so much of saying a word about where he was going and why he was leaving in such a rush.

“Hey, man”, Dean cursed, rubbing the back of his head. “That hurt! Why are you so cold all of a sudden?”

“I am not cold”, Castiel snapped back.

His face was hard at first but then he was surprised by his own coldness how it seemed because his whole face shifted, softening and then suddenly looking empty and sad where it had been vivacious seconds ago. Castiel looked down at his down for a moment, silently playing with it until he let it slip from his fingers.

“Some people just don't want to hear those stories, Dean. You should respect that...at least that...”

With those words Castiel turned around and left. A strange, long silence fell over the group of teenagers and Dean caught Benny and Charlie exchanging looks, both glancing towards Dean from time to time. It annoyed him. It annoyed the living fuck out of him. Why were they looking at him like that? Why was all of this his fault all of a sudden? He didn't send Castiel away or anything, the boy left on his own 'cause he couldn't handle talking about sex with that stick of his deep up his ass.

Dean fell back into the grass with a load groan, staring at the clear blue sky through the leaves of the tree. He was still able to feel the looks Benny and Charlie were giving him, but he decided to ignore them, ignore the strange feelings in his guts and ignore the whole situation. That was how he, how the Winchesters, worked. Just...ignoring everything until it either went away or resolved itself.

For a moment Dean allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe, Castiel was jealous about Lisa and that was why he acted out. But of course he brushes that thought aside. It would be ridiculous to think that someone like Cas, someone as pure and good as him, could like someone as rotten as Dean. Instead he thought about a hundred if not a thousand other reasons why Cas reacted the way he did and finally found one that suited him.

“He just dislikes my lifestyle”, Dean explained. “Must be the religious upbringing, huh? Can't handle a bit of sex because of it.”

Dean didn't believe himself when he said those words and from the looks Benny and Charlie shared he knew they didn't believe it either. Nevertheless the couple forced fake smiles on their faces and simply nodded along to everything Dean just said.

“Yeah...”, they said. “Must be the lifestyle.”


End file.
